


A Two-Person Game

by wneleh



Series: SGU Missing Scenes and Epilogues [10]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Chess, Drabble, Episode s01e13 Faith, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, it's a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Two-Person Game

Who'd have thought, Everett wondered, that Matt Scott could be more work than Nicholas Rush?

What got Everett was that the kid, after what he'd tried to pull, still wanted Everett's approval. If the last few months had taught Everett anything, it was that every action had a price. Matt had somehow missed this; guh, youth.

Had Rush ever learned this? Or did he just not care? The man was still a cipher.

But for once, Everett realized, Rush had given away more than he'd meant to. It didn't take a genius to know that chess was a two-person game.

THE END


End file.
